Dulce o travesura
by DanyerCLp
Summary: En Lionés se llevará a cabo un festejo para celebrar Halloween, sin embargo, para King no es agradable ir a las festividades que los humanos han trastocado, por otra parte Diane está realmente emocionada por el evento, en su afán de respetar la decisión del otro, abrirán una pequeña brecha entre ellos, pero que terminará cerrándose fuertemente con ayuda de su amiga Elizabeth.


_Bueno, esta pequeña historia es un OneShot situado después de que los siete pecados se reunieran, lo hice algo tarde, pero es un pequeño especial de Halloween que se me ocurrió al ver el maravilloso fanart que use en la portada, así que decidí escribirlo de todas formas._

 ** _Seven deadly sins no me pertenece, todos sus créditos a su creador Nakaba Suzuki._**

 _El artista autor del bello fanart es_ ** _" s_yairi_k"_** _en Twitter._

* * *

 **Dulce o travesura.**

Los dorados rayos del sol caían sobre las planicies en las afueras de Lionés, el día estaba empezando y nuestros queridos héroes se encontraban durmiendo después de una borrachera como ya era costumbre. El movimiento dentro de la taberna empezaba a notarse, la princesa de plateado cabello se encontraba ya levantando un poco el desastre que había quedado, era algo que ella hacía muy frecuentemente y disfrutaba, pues podía ayudar a sus amigos así, pero sobre todo a Meliodas. Pasando un rato, alguien más se despertó y bajó de las escaleras para ayudar a la princesa.

—Buen día Elizabeth— Saludó Diane con su característica y energética personalidad.

—Buenos días Diane— Respondió la princesa.

—Vaya desastre que quedó, pero no te preocupes, entre las dos lo limpiaremos en un santiamén— La chica de cabellos castaños, quien se encontraba bajo el efecto de la medicina que Merlín le había dado para tener el tamaño de un humano, tomó rápidamente un trapo y empezó a limpiar las zonas que su compañera ya había dejado libre de botellas.

Tal como Diane había dicho, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todo se encontrara limpio, sin necesidad de haber despertado a ninguno de los chicos que se encontraban tirados en distintos puntos de la taberna durmiendo a sus anchas. Mientras su querida amiga se había ido un momento a lavar los trapos que habían usado, Elizabeth soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. Enseguida sintió algo aferrarse a ella y sus pechos siendo presionados, la chica soltó un grito y casi de inmediato aquel intruso cayó atado de pies y cabeza, siendo arrastrado por el simpático capitán de las sobras.

—Meliodas, buenos días— saludó la princesa, quien parecía estar acostumbrada a esa escena.

—Buenos días Elizabeth, tal como pensé todo está en orden, gracias por limpiar el lugar— contestó el depravado capitán sin inmutarse siquiera de las cuerdas que lo rodeaban.

—Eres un puerco— afirmó el rosado capitán de las sobras —por cierto ¿qué haces tan temprano aquí Elizabeth?— preguntó confundido.

—¡Ah! Es verdad, vine a traerles un mensaje de mi padre, hoy es el día de Halloween y mi padre me pidió que invitará a los pecados a la celebración de esta noche— respondió emocionada.

—¡Whoaa! Que emoción, es la primera vez que me invitan a algo así.— exclamó Diane, quien acababa de regresar de su labor.

Ese pequeño escándalo despertó al perezoso y dormilón King, mientras soltaba un gran bostezo talló uno de sus ojos para despabilar el sueño. —¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó finalmente.

—¡Oh, King! Elizabeth nos invitó a la celebración de Halloween en el reino, nunca eh ido a una, ¿no es emocionante?

El rey hada perdió todo el sueño al ver esa cara llena de tierna e ingenua emoción en el rostro de la mujer que más ama, —Claro, es maravilloso— respondió con una sonrisa y un ligero e inevitable rubor en el rostro.

La joven princesa se dispuso a retirarse, pues debía ayudar en los preparativos en el castillo, pero sin antes agregar algo —Por cierto, está celebración requerirá que los invitados lleven un disfraz, y tengo preparados los suyos, los coloqué detrás de aquella mesa— dijo mientras señalaba hacia una de las mesas. Enseguida soltó una pequeña risita y salió de ahí.

Los curiosos que ya se encontraban despiertos se acercaron, y tomaron la bolsa que tenía sus nombres, después se las llevaron cada uno a sus cuartos.

—¿Enserio esperan que utilice esto? Es un poco...— murmuraba nada convencido para sí mismo el rey hada mientras extendía una larga gabardina morada, y mientras tanto Ban lo miraba en silencio desde la puerta.

Después de eso, todos empezaron a llevar a cabo algunas de sus tareas, King y Diane fueron enviados a comprar algunas provisiones, pues no sólo estaban invitados a la celebración, el rey Baltra le había pedido a Meliodas que el se encargará de conseguir el licor para la fiesta.

—Bien, debemos traer una gran cantidad de licor está vez— afirmó la enorme Diane, quien se encontraba ya en su forma original, después de todo la cantidad que llevarían sería mucho más de lo habitual y era ideal para esa tarea.

—Si, parece que será una gran fiesta— agregó King con algo de desánimo en su voz.

Diane sintió que su amado estaba poco alegre por la fiesta, de alguna forma sintió algo de vergüenza por sentirse tan feliz y emocionada, sin saber bien como abordar el tema prefirió dejarlo de lado, la misión fue algo incómoda para ella, así que decidió apresurarse en regresar.

—¿Diane, pasa algo?— preguntó King al percatarse del extraño comportamiento de Diane.

—No es nada, debemos darnos prisa, al fin y al cabo estamos trabajado— contestó un tanto nerviosa.

Fue entonces cuando King realmente deseo poder leer el corazón de los demás como lo hacía Elaine, Diane tenía la mala costumbre de guardarse las cosas y no decirlas claramente, justo como pasó cuando no fue capaz de decirle a King sobre sus sentimientos, creyendo que él ya lo sabía. Pero aunque King se sintiera bastante intrigado, no tuvo el valor de preguntarle, tenía poco tiempo que Diane había recuperado sus memorias y se habían confesado sus sentimientos mutuamente, aún se sentía algo nervioso en cómo tratar a su amada.

De pronto el silencio se rompió, Diane no quería volver a tener ningún problema por algún mal entendido, es por eso que decidió hablar —¿King, no quieres ir a la celebración en el reino verdad?— preguntó sin vacilar.

—¿Eh? Bueno, en realidad no es como que lo desee, no me gusta mucho la idea de involucrarme tanto con esas festividades humanas, pero creo que sería descortés no ir cuando el rey nos invitó— contestó el chico, le sorprendía un poco la pregunta, ¿acaso era eso lo que tenía a Diane así de inquieta?

—Ya veo, bueno, yo creo que el rey entendería si no fueras, después de todo no es bueno hacer cosas que no quieres realmente, al menos eso es lo que pienso— Diane le extendió una linda sonrisa a King, ella realmente quería que él estuviera cómodo, y no le gustaba la idea de pensar que iría a ese lugar por obligación.

—Tienes razón, pero... ¿Qué hay de tí Diane, realmente te emociona ir verdad?

Diane inmediatamente evadió la pregunta, mejor dicho hizo como que no la escucho al acelerar el paso y hacer una evidente y falsa expresión de preocupación por el hecho de que se les hacía tarde. Realmente quería ir, estaba muy emocionada por ello, y lo que más quería era ir con su amado rey hada, pero no quería que eso terminará forzando a King, así que decidió no hacérselo saber, llegaron al bar y Diane continúo sus labores de manera normal.

Al atardecer, Meliodas dio la indicación de que todos los que fueran a asistir se fueran preparando para la fiesta, Escanor no podría ir debido a que por alguna razón pescó un resfriado, y al haberse ocultado el sol y tener las gafas de Merlín no había mucho por hacer, los demás habían ido a ponerse sus respectivos disfraces para partir hacía el castillo, pero Diane que se había encargado de ir a dejar todo el licor no volvería, ella había llevado su disfraz al castillo pues ahí se cambiaría para la fiesta, Elizabeth le había ofrecido su habitación para hacerlo, pero aún dudaba en si debía asistir sin King, mientras pensaba en ello no se percató que Elizabeth le estaba hablando.

—¿Diane, estás bien?— preguntó la princesa. Diane le contó a su amiga lo que sucedía, tal vez ella pudiera darle un consejo.

—Ya veo, pero Diane, tú realmente quieres venir, yo creo que el señor King se sentiría mal si no vienes, además podrás divertirte con nosotros, el señor King te ama tanto que seguramente el que tú estés feliz será suficiente para él.

Las palabras de Elizabeth le hicieron reaccionar, tenía razón, de alguna forma si ella no iba terminaría haciendo sentir mal a King —Gracias Elizabeth, tienes razón— y con su alegría de vuelta empezó a prepararse.

Por otra parte, en el Boar Hat ya todos estaban listos para partir, excepto por King y Escanor, así que Ban, quien llevaba un curioso disfraz de momia subió a corroborar si el perezoso rey iría o no.

—Oye King, date prisa o te dejaremos— afirmó el avaro zorro.

—No me esperen porque no pienso ir— contestó despreocupado King, mientras se acurrucaba más en su tesoro sagrado.

—Ya veo, tienes razón, después de todo ese disfraz no es digno de un rey como tú— contestó Ban con tono burlón.

King, quien ya lo conocía, así que decidió ignorarlo y no caer en su provocación.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana, que mejor que ir con mi amada y sin mi cuñado a una fiesta.

El rey hada solo le lanzó una mirada de desprecio por su pésima broma, pero siguió sin decir nada.

—Que aburrido eres, al menos contéstame— se quejó la gran momia, pero antes de irse añadió —: Oh lo olvidaba, tampoco te preocupes por Diane, seguro se divertirá con Gowther, o con los caballeros sagrados de los que es amiga, sobre todo ese sujeto de los torbellinos, parecen ser buenos amigos— Para enseguida darse media vuelta e irse con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

King reaccionó como quería Ban, pero este no espero a ver su respuesta. Debido a esas palabras, los celos de King habían brotado fuertemente, no era que desconfiara de Diane, pero definitivamente no le agradaba Howzer, y él atesoraba demasiado a Diane, por ella haría cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, se levantó de su cómodo lugar para sacar y ver el disfraz que la princesa le había preparado, lo contempló por un rato hasta que decidió colocárselo debidamente.

Después de una hora que le había tomado decidirse y colocarse esa ropa, King decidió salir rumbo al pueblo, pero se sentía avergonzado por ser visto así, sobre todo ser visto por Diane después de que le había dicho que no quería asistir, pero la escasez de luz y ese disfraz tenían su ventaja, con una larga gabardina y capucha cubriéndolo, podría pasar desapercibido, tal cual como el símbolo de la muerte con su intimidante hoz que acompañaba al vestuario, así, se acercó cautelosamente al pueblo para toparse con la primer actividad del festival, el cuál consistía en el tradicional "Dulce o travesura", decenas de personas rondaban con disfraces mientras recolectaban golosinas en las casas del pueblo.

King estuvo merodeando hasta poder encontrar a Diane, durante ese rato se topó con Ban y Elaine, el capitán y Elizabeth, y Gowther, todos separados, lo que le indicaba que Diane también debía estar sola, al parecer el Rey ordenó a los pecados ir separados para que fuera equitativa la búsqueda.

Después de un rato finalmente pudo encontrarla, por la penumbra de la noche no pudo ver bien su disfraz, en su afán y capricho de no querer ir a la celebración, había ignorado el hecho de que Diane también usaría un disfraz, y en ese momento su curiosidad creció, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, Diane se acercó a una de las puerta en la que tocó justo al mismo tiempo que un tipo disfrazado de hombre lobo, la puerta se abrió y la luz iluminó a ambos.

—¡Dulce o travesura!— exclamaron al unisono.

Ambos voltearon a verse y al instante se reconocieron.

—¡Diane!

—¡Howzer!

La mujer en la puerta quedó fascinada con sus disfraces, Diane llevaba un atrevido disfraz de "mujer lobo" con un leotardo negro ajustado y de tela que simulaba un esponjoso pelaje, unas botas largas de color negro, un par de guantes simulando las enormes garras y un par de esponjosas orejas, algo análogo era lo que Howzer usaba, evidentemente no usaba un leotardo ajustado  
—Pero que linda pareja, esos disfraces son sensacionales, aquí tienen— continúo la mujer y extendió algunas golosinas para ambos.

Mientras tanto King que observaba con un pequeño hilo de sangre escurriendo de su nariz por ver el sensual disfraz de su querida Diane, se veía frustrado y bastante terrorífico mientras oprimía con fuerza su hoz y miraba a Howzer, de haber visto esa expresión cualquiera se hubiese asustado, con su disfraz y esa mirada realmente parecía un emisario de la muerte.

Después de eso, Diane y Howzer continuaron juntos recorriendo las casas, algo era bueno, desde que ambos pedían dulces juntos, la cantidad de golosinas que recibían estaba creciendo, Diane se estaba divirtiendo mucho, pues era la primera vez que hacía algo así, y para ella Howzer era un buen amigo. De no haber sido por qué Diane tenía un rostro tan feliz, King hubiese ido a interrumpir, pero aún con la inmensa cantidad de celos que tenía, se limitó a soportar y seguirlos, observando a Diane desde lejos, después de todo, no tenía ningún derecho a estropear la diversión de Diane, era cierto lo que Elizabeth dijo, para él, ver feliz a su amada era lo más importante.

Finalmente terminó la primer parte del festejo y todos se reunieron en el castillo para la fiesta, había todo tipo de disfraces, y los de los pecados eran particularmente geniales, pero ninguno como el de el pecado de la lujuria, quien sin problemas arrasó con los demás, pues ver una armadura sosteniendo su propia cabeza con vida era algo que solo Gowther podría hacer.

Y así se dio inicio a la fiesta y la ingesta masiva de licor, cosa que adoraban hacer, todos juntos se divertían, y por su parte un poco apartado del grupo, el pequeño verdugo cubriendo su rostro con aquel disfraz bebía tarro tras tarro, lo necesitaba, pues aunque Diane estaba bastante feliz, la frustración de no estar a su lado lo estaba consumiendo, fue así como después de unos tarros más empezó a hacer un ligero efecto el alcohol, empezando a desinhibirlo.

Por su parte, Elizabeth, quien ya se había percatado de su presencia, entendía lo que pasaba, así que decidió ayudar a la pobre alma en pena, con toda discreción decidió hacer de mesera y llevar un tarro de cerveza a aquella mesa.

—Aquí tiene señor— dijo amablemente y se retiró después de colocar el tarro frente al rey hada. Este se sorprendió un poco, pero más al ver una pequeña nota que estaba adherida al mango del tarro. "Ve al almacén que está detrás de la primer torre", era lo que decía la nota. El rey hada lo entendió y se dirigió ahí, no sin antes agradecer en su mente a la princesa.

Minutos después, cuando todos estaban distraídos con sus bebidas o demás Elizabeth se acercó a Diane, la cuál se encontraba un poco pensativa, se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo King, y si debería ir a verlo.

—Diane, ¿podrías hacerme un gran favor?— preguntó Elizabeth mientras se acercaba a ella.

— Elizabeth, claro ¿de qué se trata?— preguntó la chica algo sobresaltada, pues se sintió descubierta al momento en que pensaba en su amado.

—¿Podrías ir por un par de cajas de fuegos artificiales que se encuentran en el almacén detrás de la primer torre? Por favor— pidió suplicante la joven.

—ohh claro, no hay problema— Diane se sorprendió un poco de qué se lo pidiera a ella, pero no era problema, con su fuerza eso sería pan comido, y para despejar su mente un rato aceptó.

Salió del gran salón y se dirigió hacia la primer torre, a medida que se acercaba, la luz se hacía más escasa, y el silenció se profundizaba, cuando llegó al almacén algo de miedo empezó a invadir su mente, ella era extremadamente fuerte, pero era bastante cobarde para algunas cosas. Abrió la puerta y entró, estaba realmente oscuro, aunque la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana superior ayudaba a iluminar un poco el lugar, respiro hondo y controló sus nervios para buscar con la mirada las cajas que Elizabeth le había pedido, pero no parecía haber nada, se acercó a una de las paredes cerca de un tumulto de paja que había, y reviso unas cajas que habían ahí, pero ninguna era de fuegos artificiales.

Tras no haber encontrado nada decidió regresar, pero al girar para volver, se topó con una persona encapuchada que la arrinconó contra la pared, el miedo hizo que se paralizara y no pudiera reaccionar, o no, realmente no era eso, inconscientemente sabía y esperaba que algo así pasara, un aroma peculiar había llegado a su nariz desde que entró, pero creyó que el alcohol en su sangre le provocaba esa alucinación ya que no podía dejar de pensar en King, sabía que ese olor era único y pertenecía a una sola persona, ese delicioso aroma a flores dulces, y que sin decirlo deseaba tener cerca.

El brazo de aquella persona la arrinconaba al momento de estar apoyado a un costado suyo, Diane cubría levemente su rostro con sus enormes y esponjosas garras de lobo, y el verdugo frente a ella levantaba su rostro para finalmente conectar su mirada con la suya, al ver ese rostro mil sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo, el maquillaje dando esas ojeras espeluznantes, el ligero rubor que el alcohol había causado, y esos ojos que la miraba con deseo y dominancia.

—Dulce o travesura— dijo el rey hada con su rostro peligrosamente cerca de el de Diane, lo suficiente para que Diane sintiera perfectamente la respiración de aquel aromático verdugo.

Diane, quien ya se encontraba inusualmente nerviosa balbuceo como pudo —No traigo ningún dulce ahora— y tragó saliva al momento que su rostro se ruborizaba.

—Entonces será travesura— respondió King, y enseguida acortó la pequeña distancia que había entre sus labios y los de Diane, dándole un profundo beso. Diane, confundida y sin saber qué pasaba, no podía entenderlo, pero después de un par de segundos terminó sucumbiendo a sus propios deseos, no podía negar que realmente anhelaba aquel beso, que ese escalofrío en su cuerpo y su piel erizándose en cada centímetro cuadrado eran sensaciones espléndidas que estaba gozando en su totalidad.

Poco a poco ese beso fue aumentando la intensidad, y pronto King se atrevió a introducir su lengua para formar un vals junto a la de Diane, quien sin titubear y dejando de lado cualquier pizca de razón se dejó llevar para gozar de ese momento, correspondiendo a su compañero llevó su lengua a la boca de su amado. En ese momento King rodeó la fina cintura de Diane con su brazo izquierdo y la atrajo hacía él, mientras su mano derecha la llevaba detrás de su rostro por debajo de su oreja y así casi devoraba la chica frente a él. Por su parte, ella logró sacarse uno de sus guantes de garras y llevó su mano al alborotado cabello de King. Ese sabor y ese aroma estaban embriagando a Diane como ningún licor lo lograría jamás.

Bajo la necesidad de tomar aire, ambos se separaron sin despegar en ningún momento su mirada, una mirada que despedía deseo, pasión y el más puro amor que ambos podrían sentir el uno por el otro. Con su respiración al fin restablecida se miraron unos segundos más.

—Te amo King— afirmó Diane con ternura y una sonrisa hermosa.

—Y yo a ti, más que a mi propia vida— contestó el rey hada con un gesto de ternura y sinceridad absoluta.

Después de eso y tras unos segundos, los ojos de King empezaron a abrirse más y más, y el rubor en su rostro se acentuaba considerablemente. El ligero efecto del licor había pasado, en su sano juicio King no hubiese podido actuar de esa forma, la desinhibición que el alcohol le otorgó fue lo que se lo permitió, por lo tanto su postura dominante se estaba quebrando.

Diane al verlo no pudo evitar sentir ternura, pero al mismo tiempo despertó aún más deseo por él. King soltó a Diane y trató de separarse de ella en su ataque de pánico, sin embargo cuando estaba por dar unos pasos hacia atrás, en un instante sintió como su cuerpo se levantó y cayó sobre el tumulto de paja que estaba a su lado, y encima de él se encontraba la "mujer lobo" que lo volvía loco.

—¿Di-di-diane?— balcuceo confundido.

—Oye King... ¿Estabas celoso de Howzer hace un rato?— preguntó la joven.

— ¿Eh? Pues...

—¿Sabes? Para una mujer lobo la carne de otro lobo no es apetecible...— continúo la chica. King no entendía y se sentía algo confundido.

—Pero tú luces realmente delicioso— La chica lamió sus labios de forma provocativa y miraba al pequeño verdugo con una mirada bastante pícara.

—¿Eh?— King no sabía ni como reaccionar, y una gota de sudor corrió por su rostro mientras sus pequeñas alas trataban de agitarse instintivamente ante los nervios.

Sin aviso, esta vez Diane posó sus labios sobre los de King, el cual casi explota de la impresión, pero no lo hizo, y ambos se fundieron en un profundo e intenso beso. Con su mano libre, Diane tomaba fuertemente la mano de King, quien llevó su otra mano a la zona de abotonado del traje de Diane y perdiéndose por el ferviente deseo filtro su mano para rozar con la tersa y suave piel de su amada, con suavidad y delicadeza pasó su mano recorriendo el torso y la espalda de ella, así ambos pasaron a un poco más, Diane se deshizo de su otro guante y con una extraña habilidad logró desabotonar la camisa que portaba bajo su gabardina el verdugo, la chica posó su mano sobre el pecho desnudo de King, y con suavidad y lentitud recorrió su abdomen y su espalda, prestando mayor cuidado y atención a las pequeñas y hermosas alas que ahí crecían, por reflejó, King trató de contener un ligero gemido al momento en que llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás, rompiendo con aquel beso y dejando expuesto su cuello. La sensual mujer lobo no dejó pasar esa oportunidad y posó su rostro y dando una fuerte inhalación en aquel fino y aromático cuello, esto erizó totalmente no sólo la piel de King, quien ya se sentía totalmente como una indefensa presa ante su depredador, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar más, sin dejar de recorrer el esbelto torso de su presa, Diane se acercó tanto tanto como pudo, apoyando su generoso pecho en su compañero, colocó sus labios y usando su lengua empezó a besar tierna pero apasionadamente ese cuello.

King, sin soportarlo más soltó un par de suaves gemidos al tratar de pronunciar el nombre de su amada, era la tortura más hermosa y exquisita que podría sentir, al menos hasta ese momento. Y vaya que se dejó devorar mientras gozaba de esa sensación.

Después de saciar su apetito, Diane levantó su rostro y como forma de terminar su banquete plantó un cálido y tierno beso en la boca de King, el cual aún trataba de regular su respiración.

—Será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta— sugirió la chica mientras guiñaba un ojo.

El pequeño verdugo afirmó y terminó de restablecer su ritmo cardíaco. Después de eso ambos acomodaron sus disfraces y volvieron a la fiesta. A partir de ahora, definitivamente esa sería una celebración especial para King.


End file.
